


Спор

by maily, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты высокого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: у Стива и Нэнси дурацкий спор
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	Спор

— Нет, нет, — приказала Нэнси с хитрой улыбкой. — Смотреть, но не трогать, — и покачала мокрым от смазки пальцем, которым только что гладила себя. Стив вязко сглотнул. Негодяйка. Как же так можно! Он отодвинулся назад, подавив желание забить на правила и схватить Нэнси, завалив на себя.

Вместо этого он сосредоточился на ритмичных движениях своей руки, пока двигал кулаком по члену, наблюдая за Нэнси: она закусила губы, взглянула на него полыхающим взглядом, вздрогнула, дернув коленями. Ее напряженные соски выделялись под тонкой тканью лифчика, одна лямка съехала с плеча, и Стиву захотелось стянуть ее вниз, чтобы оголить грудь. И можно прикусить сосок, а потом зализать, быстро, только выбить из Нэнси приглушенный стон и сразу отодвинуться — ведь никаких прикосновений, верно? Это даже не будет считаться.

— Нэнс... Ты такая красивая, — прошептал он, наращивая темп рукой. — Черт. Черт. Это совершенно дурацкий спор. Я п-почти проиграл, — он охнул, подавился воздухом, локтем случайно столкнул с журнального столика коробку с мелким хламом: из нее на пол рассыпались какие-то вещи, и Стиву на ногу упала книга Нэнси по бухучету.

Они ведь даже не успели разобрать вещи с переезда — гостиная была разворошена, вся заставлена коробками. Нэнси сидела сейчас полуголая на диване прямо на разбросанных шмотках и журналах, с подлокотника свисал пушистый теплый шарф, а Нэнси была почему-то в одном носке. Стив смотрел на этот дурацкий ярко-желтый носок, чтобы не продуть, чтобы не кончить раньше Нэнси и выиграть — о боже, серьезно, — большую пачку Скиттлс и два бургера. Она сидела напротив него с широко разведенными ногами, рука ловко скользила между бедер, Нэнси подмахивала себе и ее колени дрожали, будто она всеми силами сопротивлялась, чтобы не свести их вместе. Она всегда любила, когда он зарывался лицом ей между ног и ласкал языком, плотно обхватить его голову бедрами и даже чуть-чуть сжать. Упрямая, не хочет проигрывать. Стив прищурился, сосредоточился на тонкой щиколотке, когда Нэнси встала на носочки, переминая ножками по паркету. Она приглушенно проскулила, вторая рука взметнулась к груди — сжала, пальцы впились в бледную кожу, поднялись выше, прочертили изгиб шеи и Нэнси зажала себе рот ладонью.

— Нет, — строго сказал Стив, сам уже теряя самообладание: рука горела и была мокрой от выступившей смазки, член окатывало волнами жара, Стив посильнее сжал у основания, тормозя подступающий оргазм. — Смотри на меня, — попросил он требовательно.

Нэнси сфокусировала на нем мутный взгляд из-под ресниц, убрала ладонь — ее губы были все искусаны и припухли, она облизнулась, вскинула подбородок, будто показывая свое превосходство, значит, не сомневалась, что выиграет. Ну уж нет.

Стив сплюнул себе на ладонь, не отводя от Нэнси тяжелого взгляда. Задвигал ладонью специально медленно, чувствуя, как по бедрам пошел приятный спазм — мышцы живота поджимались от каждого прикосновения, очень остро. Чувствительно. Нэнси смотрела на него, раскрыв рот, Стиву захотелось ее поцеловать. Он вцепился пальцами свободной руки в книжку, валяющуюся у ног, и подумал, что выглядит сейчас как придурок — дрочит себе, сжимая в руках пособие по бухучету. Отлично. Отвлечься получилось. Стив сдвинул крайнюю плоть, нежно и осторожно поласкал головку, ослабив хватку. Отбросил книжку в сторону, послышался треск и звон какой-то посуды. Плевать. Он закусил себе запястье, борясь с желанием ускориться и довести себя до разрядки — и все равно, если проиграет и станет первым, зато он наконец-то кончит и сможет двинуться ближе, упасть на колени и вылизать Нэнси, заставив ее стонать, биться под ним и кричать от кайфа, откинувшись головой на спинку дивана.

Он так отчетливо увидел это — как Нэнси, закатив глаза, стонет, ее голова запрокинута, жилка на шее бешено бьется, по вискам стекают капельки пота, и она сжимает его бедрами, чтобы стало тесно-тесно, и кончает, закинув ноги ему на плечи.

Фантазии перебил реальный стон — тонкий и отчаянный, Нэнси резко свела ноги, упала на бок и зажмурилась.

— Блин! А-ах, Сти-ив! — ее трясло в оргазме, Стив отпустил себя и нагнал ее спустя мгновение — теплая сперма выстрелила в ладонь, Стив хрипло застонал, теряя равновесие и падая спиной на пол.

— Это... нечестно, — возмущенно пожаловалась Нэнси задыхающимся голосом. — То, как ты укусил себя, — она перевела дух и повернулась к нему, улыбаясь. Лицо у Нэнси было красным и грудь высоко вздымалась, выдавая тяжелое дыхание.

— В следующий раз надо повышать ставки, — важно ответил Стив и подполз к дивану, облокотился на него спиной. Все-таки стянул лямку лифчика с плеча Нэнси и поцеловал ее в ключицу, а потом — обвел языком по кругу ореол соска, Нэнси взъерошила ему волосы. — С тебя два бургера.

— И Скиттлс, — напомнила она весело.

— И Скиттлс, — согласился Стив, укладывая голову ей на живот.


End file.
